Fated
by kay0913
Summary: The love that Mary and Francis shared was all-encompassing, powerful and true. And a love like that cannot just wither and die away. So the Fates decided to give them another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**FATED**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reign, but how I wish I did.

**A/N: **If you've followed me from my other story, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I know I said I would finish the other before writing anything else, but this just wouldn't leave my head. If you're a fan of the show, I hope you'll give this story a try.

Again, huge thanks go out to my absolutely wonderful beta, _**Kathie aka**_ _**Katmom**_ for taking this on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_France 1560_

"_After dinner, your usual game of catch with Anne, James is going to want your attention, too, with his reading."_

"_I'll have him work on it."_

"_You promise? Promise me, and mean it. Promise me you'll try. One year of marriage isn't enough. Fight, Francis, please. I will give you children. Don't give up on our dreams, on the life we could have."_

"_Such a beautiful dream…."_

"_No. No, Francis, don't leave me."_

The couple lay in bed, a queen and her king.

She watched as the light left his eyes and she leaned over him, embracing his body. She didn't want to let go. He wasn't only her husband; he was her childhood friend, her best friend, her confidante, her equal, her love.

As his body grew cold, she thought of their nations, their people, for they had just lost a great king. But they will grieve tomorrow. Tonight, the insurmountable pain was drowning her to the point that she could barely breathe. Tonight, she will weep heavily for her loss, and for the girl who just lost the love of her life.

As days, months, and years passed, she still couldn't forget him. She still bore the pain of losing him. Yes, she had other husbands, but they were of no comparison to her Francis. They were only wed for a year, but their love was pure, strong and true. Despite the many obstacles they had met and overcome, a love like theirs was eternal. Something so powerful simply cannot wither away.

And so the Fates decided to give them another chance, for the queen and her king to share their love once more, and for mankind to witness that a love so great still exists in the world.

Almost five hundred years later, Mary and Francis will live and love again.

oOoOo

_USA, New York, 2013 (founded in 1524 as __Nouvelle Angoulême for King Francis I, Francis II's grandfather) _

The sound of clicking heels echoed through the halls of Stuart Enterprises. Mary, the heiress of the said business corporation, walked briskly toward her mother's office.

Seeing her approach, her mother's secretary, Mrs. Seton, who was situated at a desk outside the office, stood.

"Mary, she's busy at the moment," she stated. She had known the young woman in front of her since she was a baby. And she knew, by the girl's expression, that Mary had found out something she did not like.

Mary heard Mrs. Seton clearly, but the words fell on deaf ears. She was beyond furious with her mother. She sidestepped the older woman and walked on.

She opened the wooden double doors with a flourish, not caring that the knobs banged against the interior walls.

Marie Guise – Stuart looked surprised for a brief second before composing herself once more. She smiled at her daughter and calmly placed the pen she was writing with back on the table.

Mary, in a silver grey pants suit, strode purposefully to her mother's ornate mahogany desk and stood proud and tall.

"Mother, what did you do?"

Mother and daughter stared at each other. While the younger was fuming, the older remained stoic and placating.

Mrs. Seton peered at the open doors, seeing her two bosses at a stand-off. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Stuart. I couldn't stop her. I—"

The mother raised a hand and smiled, dismissing her assistant. "It's quite all right Mrs. Seton. Just close the door. Thank you."

Mrs. Seton did as she was told. And as soon as they were left alone in the room, Marie stood, walked toward her daughter and placed her hands on the younger woman's arms.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Mary jerked at her mother's touch and took a step back. She was indignant. She couldn't wait to hear her mom explain her way out of this one.

"Valois Ventures. Does that mean anything to you?" Mary asked through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marie shrugged. "Why, of course. They are good friends of mine and your father's. You remember them, don't you? Henry and Catherine. You even spent a whole summer in their home when you were growing up."

"Yes, I remember spending an entire summer away from you," said Mary angrily. "But that's not what I was referring to. Valois Ventures and Stuart Enterprises are to be merged upon my marriage to its heir?"

Marie gave a brief nod and moved to sit back at her chair.

Mary slapped her palms on her mother's desk, leaning over it. "So, it's true?" she yelled.

Her mother looked at her in an irate manner. "Don't raise your voice at me. I am your mother. And yes, it's true. I'm doing this for your own good."

"My own good? How can that be? You and your friends are only thinking about the business. Not me. And I certainly doubt they had their son's happiness in their minds as well," Mary exclaimed.

Her mother sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you. If it helps you sleep better at night, then go ahead. Think what you will. But I know that you'll have a happy marriage with Francis."

Mary stood upright suddenly. That name. There was something about that name that made her jolt. "Francis?" she whispered.

"Yes. Francis, your betrothed."

And with that one word, reality came crashing back in.

"Betrothed? Seriously, Mother, this is the 21st century. Who does that anymore? Arranged marriages for money?" she spat with disgust. "I can't believe you would do this to me. I'm 22 years old! I'm not a child, and we are totally not in the middle ages where arranged marriages are accepted." Mary's eyes narrowed. "Trust me, this is the worst decision you have ever made. I WILL NOT MARRY VALOIS!" And with that she strode off, slamming the door behind her.

Mary leaned back on the door, her eyes closed as she exhaled loudly, hoping the stress of today would leave her as well. When she opened them, she saw Mrs. Seton looking at her worriedly.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Seton had babysat her at times when she was a toddler and had to go to work with her mother. She cared deeply for the young woman that she had watched growing up.

Mary's father dying when she was young wasn't easy on her mother. She was grateful that her mother was smart and had managed to keep their corporation afloat and later on to grow into a Fortune 500 company.

Mary breathed deeply. "Yes, well… as well as can be expected, considering…."

"Ah, so now you know," Mrs. Seton said.

Mary pushed off the door and approached Mrs. Seton. "You know about the arrangement?"

Mrs. Seton nodded. "I do. Your mother mulled this over a hundred times before agreeing. I didn't understand it at first either, taking the decision away from you, on something as big as to who you'll marry. But she has your best interest at heart. When your father passed away, she worried greatly on leaving you penniless if something were to happen to her also. So she set this in place. Henry and Catherine Valois care for you, too, you know. They treat you like you're one of their own."

Mary scoffed. "Right. I haven't seen them in years. How could I know how they'll treat me? Besides, they're not the ones I'm going to be marrying. It's this… Francis."

Mrs. Seton blinked in surprise. "This Francis? Mary, don't you remember him?"

With hazel eyes opened wide, she shook her head.

"Mary, how could you not? I recall when you were five years old. You went to the Valois' estate and stayed with them the entire summer. When you came back, Francis was all you talked about. And I believe the case was the same with him. And that's when your parents thought of this arrangement," Mrs. Seton divulged.

"Oh my God! You mean, I've been engaged since I was five?! That's… that's wrong on so many levels," Mary stuttered.

Mrs. Seton took Mary's hand in hers. "It won't be so bad. I hear he's really handsome. Maybe you'll get to fall in love with him anyway."

"How sad is that? I have to put my hopes on a maybe," Mary commented.

Mary went back to her office, picked up her phone and dialled Kenna de Poitiers number.

"Can we meet up somewhere tonight?" she quickly asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I think Kenna might get suspicious," the voice on the other end replied.

"What?" She then rolled her eyes and groaned. "Bash, why do you have Kenna's phone?"

Sebastian de Poitiers was her friend Kenna's husband. Though she and her friends all had a crush on the tall and dashing Sebastian when they first saw him, it was Kenna who landed the man.

"She's in the fitting room. I'm left outside holding her purse. When I saw it was you calling her, I thought I'd answer it and say hello," Bash responded.

"Oh, well, can you tell her I called? I really need to talk to her," Mary said.

"Sounds ominous. You can talk to me, too, you know," Bash offered.

"Yes, I know. And thank you. But I don't think you can help me out with this one."

"Well, since we're both waiting for Kenna, how about I give it a shot, huh?"

Mary sighed. "Very well. Do you know how I can get out of an arranged marriage?"

"What?!" Bash shouted.

Mary winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. When she couldn't hear anything from Bash, she spoke once more. "Did I lose you?"

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought you said you wanted out of an arranged marriage," Bash spoke cautiously.

"Yup, you heard it right."

"Mary, seriously?"

"Yes, apparently, my mother thinks it's an amazingly great idea," she said sarcastically.

"So, uh, who's the lucky guy? Or should I say unlucky?" Sebastian asked, chuckling.

"Francis Valois."

Bash's laugh was cut short. "Fr— Francis?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Uh, um, oh hey, here's Kenna." Bash disappeared, obviously handing his wife's phone back to her.

"Hello? Bash?" Mary called.

"Mary," Kenna's voice came through.

"Oh, thank goodness. I need to see you guys, tonight. No, right now, if you could." Mary started fixing her desk, arranging her papers so she could work on them tomorrow. She knew it would be pointless to continue today. She would just end up rereading everything, twice, three, maybe four times.

"What's going on? And why does Bash look like he just saw a ghost? Honey, are you all right?" Kenna addressed her husband.

"What happened to Bash?" Mary asked as she looked at her secretary, Aylee. "Cancel everything else I have for today. I'm leaving."

Aylee nodded and hurriedly went about her task, calling other personnel to rearrange Mary's schedule.

"I have no idea what just happened. What were you talking about?" Kenna asked over the phone.

"Can we meet now? I'll call Lola and Greer on the way."

"Where do you want to meet?" Kenna asked.

"How about Café Europa on 5th?" Mary suggested.

"Sure, see you there." Kenna hung up as Mary heard her order Bash to drive to their destination.

A few minutes later, Kenna was walking toward the table where her three friends were already seated, her brown hair blowing behind her.

"What took you so long?" Mary stood to greet her friend, giving her an air kiss.

Kenna did the same with their other friends, Lola and Greer. As soon as she sat, she got right to the point.

"So, what's with the urgent meeting?"

"Where's Bash?" Lola asked.

"Parking the car. Come on, I'm anxious to know, especially after seeing Bash so shocked."

"Why was he shocked?" Greer questioned, after sipping some of the hot tea she ordered earlier.

"Oh goodness, can we get right on it before the questions are thrown?" Kenna said impatiently.

Mary took a breath. "My mother and the Valois have agreed on a fixed marriage."

"What?"

"When?"

"To whom?"

The three girls' voices overlapped.

"Yes, I only found out today. Catherine Medici Valois did an interview with _Vogue Living_, bragging about the Valois' summer home in France. And in the article, she mentioned Francis' and my engagement," Mary informed them.

Greer and Lola were speechless, their mouths were slightly open. Varying comments were running through their heads though they were utterly unable to say a word. Kenna was a different story, however.

"So that's why Bash looked like he saw a ghost," Kenna said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, turning her attention toward her brown-haired friend.

"Well…" Kenna was uneasy. It wasn't her story to tell. Luckily Bash came to save her from answering.

Bash sat beside his wife and looked at her with a half smile, before addressing Mary. "Francis is a good man. He may be impulsive and headstrong, like someone I know." He looked at Mary pointedly. "But I know for a fact that he'll be a good husband. That is, if he gives in to this as well."

"Who says I'm giving in?" Mary's voice rose.

Greer quickly held Mary's hand in silent support while Lola took over the questions. "How do you know Francis?"

Kenna looked at her husband and kissed his cheek. Bash smiled at her, thankful for the encouragement he was given.

Bash then told them. "He's my brother."

"What? How did that happen?" Mary asked.

A mischievous smile appeared on Bash's face. "Well, Mary, when a man and a woman share an intimate—"

"Okay, okay. I got it. I meant, how are you related? You don't use the Valois name."

"We share the same dad, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So technically, I'm a Valois, but Catherine doesn't really like my presence so I try to stay away," Bash said.

"That's kind of you," Lola said.

"But you seem to know Francis quite well," Greer countered.

"Oh yes, Francis and I, our dad, as well as my other brothers, we're all good. I just choose not to be as close as much in respect to my mom. She hates how Catherine loathes us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mary sincerely.

"You weren't at our wedding," Kenna said in an outburst, looking straight at Mary, her eyes wide.

"How many times must I apologize for that? I sent you an extravagant gift to make up for it, didn't I?" exclaimed Mary. She wasn't able to go due to a problem she had to deal with in one of their factories in the Midwest.

Kenna shook her head. "That wasn't my point. Francis was there. He was Bash's best man. You met him, Lola."

"Oh, that was Francis? He gave me some other name, something de Brilhac," Lola replied, puzzled at the alias.

"That was probably to throw Catherine off his scent. She'd be furious if she found out Francis attended, let alone was the best man," Bash answered.

"See." Kenna tapped Mary's arm. "If you were there, you would've already met."

"But you have met." Bash looked confused. "Mary, you and Francis were very close when we were kids. You two were practically glued at the hips the entire time you were with us. And I was happy for him, 'cause he got to be just a regular kid with you around, not some heir to a fortune, always being told what to do, how to act. At five years old, no less!"

"I… I really don't remember," Mary said quietly, trying to recall a childhood memory that eluded her.

"Well, you both were so young then. But trust me, if Francis doesn't rebel against this, I'm sure you'll both be happy together. You were when you were kids."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Kids, being the operative word there. I don't even remember him! How could I marry someone I hardly know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**FATED**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reign, which means I don't own Francis or Mary.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, to those who left reviews and liked this enough to add to their favorites list. My gratitude also goes out to Kathie, my beta. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you just getting in?" Henry Valois asked of his son as he opened the newspaper to the business section. He was seated at the head of the dining table and was patiently waiting for breakfast to be made by the family chef. 

Francis sighed and ran his fingers through his long blond curls. "Yes, if you must know." He reluctantly went to stand by the table, lingering for the scolding he knew was about to come. 

Henry set the paper down on the table and looked at his son, disappointment clearly clouding his strong features. "Francis, you know you have to grow up sooner or later. It's…" He peered at the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the room. "Six o'clock in the morning. And you're not even ashamed to be caught sneaking into the house at this hour." 

"I wasn't sneaking in," Francis bravely countered. 

"Stop. I don't want to hear where you were, what or _who_ you were doing. You're of age. You should know how to behave like a man. You should be thinking of how your actions reflect on our company. You should be running the business by now." Henry's cup of coffee was brought in by one of their maids, interrupting the conversation between father and son. He waited for the cup to be placed in front of him, and the maid to leave before continuing his barrage. 

"I do know how to run it, Father," Francis said as soon as they were alone. 

"Without me there to hold your hand?" Henry bantered. 

"Yes, but you wouldn't let me. You say I should know, I should be responsible. But you still treat me like a child." 

Henry hummed. "I treat you like a child, because you still act like one. You haven't shown me any sign that I can pass on the reins to you. You have to understand, Francis. Every move you make, every decision affects the lives of our employees. One wrong step and you could destroy the lives of thousands. Are you ready to take on that much responsibility?" 

Francis pursed his lips, unable to answer his father. He turned and was almost out of the room when Henry addressed him once more. 

"Be here for dinner tomorrow. The Stuarts will be coming over to discuss your engagement." 

Francis stopped in his tracks upon hearing that. He shook his head in anger, unable to say anything else, before heading toward his room. 

As soon as he was inside his sanctuary, he flopped on the bed. What a way to start the day. His anger simmered within him, anger toward his father for not trusting him enough, toward his mother for coming up with the stupid fixed marriage, toward the Stuarts for agreeing, and toward Mary for obviously wanting the whole thing. 

Who agrees to a fixed marriage these days? Mary Stuart probably grew up to be unattractive if going through with an arranged marriage is her only hope of getting a husband. 

Francis hated the situation he was in. He wished he was like his brother, Bash, able to do anything he pleased. He got to marry for love. And Kenna was hot too, the lucky bastard. 

The only consolation he could think of was that hopefully Mary wouldn't be a clingy and nagging wife. He exhaled slowly, letting his ire seep out of him. Then he pulled a pillow over his head to muffle his scream of frustration. 

He turned on his side and decided to sleep it all off. Maybe it would all be just a terrible nightmare and he'd soon wake up. 

oOoOo 

It was the middle of the day when he strode into Valois Ventures. Everyone greeted him, knowing who he was, especially the ladies. 

"Good afternoon, Francis," his secretary, Olivia Damencourt, said as he got off the elevator and walked toward his office. Olivia was quick to follow, a notepad and pen in her hand. 

Francis walked toward his desk, checked his messages and sat in his black leather executive chair. "What's my schedule today?" 

"Your mother said she wants to see you the minute you come in. And you have a meeting at three in the afternoon with Roberto Vincenzo from Naples, Italy," Olivia said. 

"What time is it?" Francis said distractedly. 

Olivia looked at her watch. "It's one thirty." 

Francis smiled and strode forward to her. He drew her close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "So we have time." 

Olivia seemed uneasy but she wasn't pulling away either. "Francis." 

"I've missed you," Francis murmured against her pale skin. 

Olivia managed to place her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly. "Where were you last night? I waited for you." 

Francis was looking into her blue eyes to show his sincerity, though he was anything but. "I was with Bash and Kenna," he said, when in reality, he was with another woman he met at a party thrown by one of Valois Ventures' suppliers. 

Olivia stared back, and relaxed, having believed his lie. "You could have called me." 

"I lost track of time. You know how it is when I'm with my brother." Francis placed one hand at the back of her head and began to kiss her again. 

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted their moment and they both pulled apart as if they were burned. They looked toward the direction of the sound and saw Catherine Medici Valois standing at the doorway. 

She walked with purpose toward her son and looked at Olivia with disgust. "Leave," she demanded. 

Olivia nervously took her pen and pad and scurried back to her desk. 

Francis couldn't help but be amused at the sight. "Mother, must you scare her?" He chuckled. 

"Yes. I know you've been sleeping with… her, and Lord knows how many other women," Catherine stated with an eye roll. "You need to be on your best behavior starting now, Francis. If the Stuarts find out about your…extra curricular activities, they might back out of our arrangement." 

"Really?" Francis looked pleasantly surprised at that information. 

"Don't." Catherine pointed at her son. "Don't you dare ruin this, Francis. Years of planning have been spent putting everything in place. And now that both you and Mary are of age, we can proceed with the next phase." 

"And what does the next phase entail exactly?" Francis crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk. 

"Why, your wedding, of course." 

Francis sighed. "Mom, I don't want to marry her." 

Catherine felt empathy for her son. She hoped that Francis could marry for love, but it just wasn't possible for someone with his status in life. She placed a hand on her son's cheek. "I wish that you could find love in this arrangement, my boy." 

"And if I don't?" Francis countered. 

Catherine could only look at him. She dropped her hand and stood taller. "Then… go ahead, bed as many women as you can. BUT, only after you've given me legitimate grandkids, at least one boy and a girl." 

"Mom!" Francis pulled away. 

"What? Isn't that what you want? I'm giving you permission to sleep around on your wife with just a small stipulation." 

"Any kid I sire will still be a Medici-Valois." 

"And a Stuart," Catherine added. "Your marriage would ensure both companies in our hands. I don't want there to be any question as to who should inherit what. I've poured my blood, sweat and tears to make Valois Ventures what it is today. And the addition of Stuart Enterprises will make it even bigger," Catherine declared. 

"So this is all just about money and power?" Francis asked bitterly. 

"No. Even without this arrangement with the Stuarts, I wouldn't want you to be in the same situation as your father. You're far better than him. You have my blood running in your veins, too. The Medici's may not have an organization as big as Valois, but we certainly have more money, some of which has been put into this company. And I will not stand by and watch it go to some bastard son." 

Francis put his hands on his mother's shoulders. They were entering a topic that they simply could not agree on, his brother Bash, so he veered her away from it. "Let's not talk about this anymore. It's obviously upsetting you too much." 

Catherine breathed deeply. "All right. I've said my piece, and I expect you to heed me, Francis. Best behavior, got it?"

Francis nodded. "Got it." He watched his mother walk out of his office, but instead of calling Olivia back in, he began organizing his documents for his business meeting.

oOoOo 

As soon as the work day ended, Francis got in his black Peugeot RCZ R and headed home. Granted, he shouldn't be driving a car that stood out but he overslept and had to show up to work fast. He knew if he arrived even later than he did, he would have received another lecture from his dad. 

As soon as he walked through the door, his younger brothers, Charles and Henry, Jr., almost ploughed into him. "Hey, slow down," he called out to them. 

Henry ran back toward him and Francis caught his baby brother easily, lifting him off the floor. The little 10-year-old let out a laugh. "Come play with us, Francis." 

Francis set Henry back on the floor and ruffled his hair. "I can't. I'm going out to meet Bash." 

The two younger kids' eyes lit up at the mention of their eldest sibling. But Francis was quick to quell their excitement. 

"You're not going, and you can't tell Mom, okay?" He pointed at the two. "I mean it." 

"What do we tell her if she asks us where you are?" This came from Charlie. 

"Tell her I went clubbing." Francis said as he walked through the house and toward his room to change. The suit and tie was a little claustrophobic, so he decided to change into more comfortable clothing. Once he was in a white button down shirt and jeans, he grabbed his keys and was back in his car, off to see his brother, for real this time. 

"Hey, sis," Francis greeted Kenna as she opened the door for him. 

"Francis, you're just in time for dinner," Kenna said, leading her brother-in-law back in the kitchen. 

Bash was leaning over a salad bowl, tossing the veggies, when he looked up upon hearing his brother's voice. "Francis, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight?" 

"What?" Francis looked confused at the way his brother was talking. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing. You staying for dinner?" Bash asked as he placed the bowl in the center of their modest dining table. 

"Sure. You're not serving just salad, are you?" Francis asked, positioning himself on a chair. 

"No, we've got chicken and potatoes as well," Kenna said, holding a platter as she walked out of the kitchen. Bash took the heavy plate from her and landed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

The couple sat with Francis and they all started eating. 

"So, Francis, not that I'm not pleased you're here, but, why are you here? Does the food in the house suck? I thought Dad got that new chef. Leith?" Bash questioned. 

"He did, and he's great. But I just want regular food. Real food, you know? Not some fancy schmancy four-course meal. We live in a house, not a hotel. Besides, I'm about to have that tomorrow, and I just can't do it two nights in a row. Which reminds me, Kenna, that was great," Francis told them. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Kenna started clearing the table, knowing that Francis had more to say. Hearing him mention the special dinner tomorrow gave her an inkling as to what the event might be. 

"What's happening tomorrow?" Bash voiced out, though he, too, had a clue. 

"Didn't you hear? I'm engaged," said Francis with false excitement as he leaned back in his seat. 

"Actually, I did," admitted Bash. 

Francis quickly sat upright. "Who told you about it? Dad? Your mom?" 

Bash and Kenna, who was putting the dirty plates in the dishwasher, shared a look. 

"What?" Francis looked at his brother, then at Kenna and back again. "What was that about?" 

"It was Mary who told us," Kenna said. 

Francis' eyes opened wide. "Mary did? How do you know Mary? She was overjoyed by the idea of marrying me, huh? Was she drooling for me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Francis!" Bash yelled furiously as Kenna gasped at her brother-in-law's audacity. 

"Must you be so crass?" Bash exclaimed. "I thought Mary was a close friend to you." 

Francis laughed. "That was ages ago, dear brother. I haven't seen her in years. I wouldn't be able to recognize her even if she appeared before me right now." 

"Francis, Mary is one of my best friends. Please don't be rude to her when you meet. Believe it or not, she hates the situation, too," said Kenna. 

Francis exhaled loudly. "Yeah, well, at least that's one person on my side." 

"I know it's not ideal, but Mary is a good person," Bash added. 

"It doesn't matter whether she's good or bad. I don't want to marry someone I barely know simply because we were playmates when we were children," Francis said vehemently. "It's easy for you to say these things, Bash, because you're not in my shoes. You got to choose, while I'm bound to be stuck in a loveless marriage just because we are set to inherit our families' companies. What kind of life am I to have from here on out?" 

The wedded couple were speechless. While it was wrong of Francis to talk about Mary in an unkind manner, and he seemed to blame her for this as well, he had every right to feel the way he did. And they felt utterly sorry for their friend and brother's predicament. 

"What are you going to do?" Bash asked softly. Despite Catherine's attitude toward him, he loved his siblings, Francis most of all. 

Francis just stared at the table, unseeing, and drumming his fingers on the wooden top. He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think there's anything I could do except go along with their plans." 


	3. Chapter 3

**FATED**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reign, but I'm hoping the DVD for the season come out soon so I can have a copy.

**A/N: **A huge thanks go to my beta, Kathie aka Katmom. She's the greatest, truly. Thank yous also go out to the readers, reviewers and everyone who's following this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The house of Valois was bustling with activity as Catherine readied her home to welcome the Stuart family.

Her maids were busy setting vases filled with flowers in place, every tabletop dusted, every inch of floor swept. The entire house was spic and span. It must be said that Catherine Medici Valois had mastered the art of hosting the perfect dinners and parties…among other things.

Everyone was busy getting dressed and ready when Francis finally came home.

He was running up the stairs when he heard his mother call for him.

"Francis, where have you been?" Catherine asked as she came out of the master suite, looking utterly impeccable in a deep burgundy dress that reached just below her knees.

"Hello to you, too, Mother," Francis said, glancing at her quickly, then heading back to his bedroom.

The door didn't even get to close before Catherine entered, following right behind him.

"Francis, I swear to all things holy, you need to show a bit of courtesy and enthusiasm when the Stuarts get here," Catherine ordered.

Francis only looked at his mother from his position on his bed. Then he grinned at her, though the smile certainly did not reach his eyes.

Catherine went through his closet, picking out an outfit for her son to wear. She quickly came out, throwing a pair of black slacks and a blue button down beside him on the bed. She thought the color would accentuate his eyes. "Wear this."

"Fine." Francis rolled his eyes though he didn't move at all.

Catherine slapped his leg lightly. "Francis!"

Francis sat up, leaning on his elbows. "What?"

Catherine stared at him and spoke with absolute seriousness. "Don't ruin this. Please. This is for you, my son."

"Stop with the bullshit, all right? Let's lay everything out on the table. This isn't for me. This is for you and Valois Ventures. So stop expecting me to act all happy for a marriage I DO NOT WANT!" He was beyond furious. He was at home, wasn't he? He was going to stand by their decision to pimp him out to the highest bidder. Why must they pester him about it still?

Catherine gasped. Her eyes were open wide, a hand placed on her chest, right over her heart. Her son, Francis, her golden boy, had never raised his voice against her, until now.

Francis realized that he had stunned his mother speechless. Although he was mad at the situation his parents put him in, he couldn't stay mad at Catherine for long. No matter how wrong this all was, he would always love his mother.

"I'm sorry." He sighed along with his apology.

Catherine only nodded and left him alone in his room.

Francis straightened his arm, letting his body fall back on the soft bed. He just wanted to be normal and happy. He knew he would never be those things once his engagement was made official. In all the times that he wished he could trade places with Bash, this was the first time that tears welled in his eyes as he prayed with all his might for this one to come true.

Henry and Catherine both had smiles on their faces as the Stuarts finally arrived.

"Marie." Catherine had her arms extended and a soft smile on her face. She went to give her old friend a brief hug, before looking at the girl standing beside her.

But what she saw was no longer a little girl. Mary had grown to be quite a beautiful young woman. Her dark locks flowed freely. She looked immaculate in her short white dress trimmed with lace. Catherine thought it was quite fitting for the occasion.

"Mary, look at you." Catherine took the girl's hands in hers. "You were always a pretty girl, but now…." She then took a glance at her husband. "Henry, don't you think she's a beautiful combination of Marie and James?"

Henry smiled. "Indeed. Welcome to our home." He moved to greet the Stuarts and couldn't help but miss his good friend, James.

"Why are we standing around in the foyer? Come in, come in." Catherine ushered her guests into the large living room.

The Valois quickly got into a conversation with Marie, leaving Mary to her thoughts.

Mary was looking around the vast home of her parents' friends, trying to recall memories of her stay when she was young. But for the life of her, she still could not remember a thing.

"Penelope, tell the boys to come down. Our guests are here," Catherine instructed one of her servants.

Mary was so lost in her thoughts that the exchange didn't even register. It was only when she heard the sounds of feet scampering toward them did she return to herself.

"Here they are," Henry announced.

The younger ones, Charlie and Henry, Jr. came, both looking very charming and sweet. "Hi!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh, Catherine, they are grown. I remember being at little Henry's baptism, has it been that long?" Marie asked.

"Truly it has. Say hello to Mrs. Stuart and Mary, my darlings."

The two kids went up to the Stuarts and greeted them politely, even bowing in front of them.

All of them laughed at the children's antics.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Marie inquired.

"Oh, she's doing an internship in Spain," Catherine said proudly.

Marie nodded, understanding the worth of hands-on training and experience.

Mary, then, noticed the young man standing at the entrance, observing them. Her heart began to beat faster. She knew that face. But how?

"Francis, come and greet our guests." Catherine stretched her arm out to motion her oldest to come closer.

The older Henry gave his son a look, demanding that he act cordially.

Francis strode toward them casually. "Mrs. Stuart." He gave a small nod and a smile toward the older woman. Then he turned toward Mary.

"Hello, Mary."

"Francis," Mary greeted back shyly.

"Well, now that we're all here, should we get down to business?" Marie asked.

"Mother," Mary mumbled, hating her own mother's impatience, a trait she inherited from her. When they got to the Valois estate, she was itching to just get back in the car and drive the hell out of there. But now, there was something nagging at her in the back of her mind, but she didn't know what.

"I agree, Marie. Why don't we head to the dining room and leave the kids to reacquaint themselves with each other?" Henry suggested, leading the two women out of the room as well as the younger boys.

"Great," Francis muttered as soon as his parents were out of earshot. He walked to the armchair at one end of the room and sat unceremoniously.

Mary stayed seated, fidgeting with her hands on her lap.

"So, I guess you and I are engaged." Francis broke the silence that lingered in the room.

Mary nodded, not looking at him.

"Well, let me make one thing clear here and now. Just because we're engaged, it doesn't automatically mean that we are to be wed."

Mary looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Francis leaned closer. "We all know this is just a business arrangement, nothing more. Which means, if my parents find a better deal, they'll offer me up to someone else. So don't get too attached."

Mary's eyes narrowed as her anger raged within. But for appearance's sake, she remained cool and distant. "Don't worry. I certainly have no plans of that." She fished her phone out of her purse and was quickly typing a message to Kenna. She sat there, completely ignoring Francis.

'This is the guy my parents want me to marry?! He's a complete asshole!'

Not even a minute later, she received a text from her friend. 'What happened?'

'I don't know what Bash meant when he said he was a good person. Francis is the absolute opposite!'

Mary waited for a reply from Kenna but the maid was back, calling them to dinner.

"So, did you two get to talk? Maybe reminisce about your childhood?" Marie asked as the entire group was eating.

"No. We didn't," Francis replied.

Marie looked at her daughter, and was displeased to hear that. "Mary, why not?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't remember staying here," Mary quietly answered.

Francis' brows drew together in confusion as he looked at the beautiful brunette sitting across from him. The only things he may remember about little Mary Stuart were her skinny legs, missing front tooth and opinions about everything, but he certainly remembered spending time with her. How could she not?

"You don't recall staying with us, Mary?" the older Henry asked.

Mary shook her head. "I wish I could, but I really don't."

"That's entirely understandable. You and Francis were merely 5 year olds then. No one expects you to fully recall your stay here when it's been almost two decades already," Catherine explained.

Mary smiled at the woman. "Yes, thank you."

The dinner went on and as soon as dessert was served, Catherine instructed the younger boys to retire to bed. Charlie and little Henry bid everyone goodnight, leaving the older family members at the table.

"I think it's time we discuss this engagement," Henry spoke.

"What else is there to discuss?" This came from Catherine. "We all know that they'll be wed."

"Yes, but when?" Marie asked.

As the parents discussed their engagement and wedding, Mary and Francis wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"A spring wedding," Marie offered.

"Oh, yes, I agree. The flowers will be in full bloom by then. If we decide on an outdoor wedding, it won't be too cold or too warm for our guests. But we should plan the engagement party first. I know I already announced it informally with that interview in Vogue but I think a party with all our friends would be better suited. After all, it's not every day that a Valois and a Stuart get married. It's expected of us to throw a lavish party for the formal announcement." Catherine droned on and on about the details for another one of her parties, not knowing that the couple she was planning the party for had varying degrees of anger clouding their faces.

"Don't you two agree?" Catherine addressed the two, and was looking at them expectantly.

"Uh…" Mary stammered.

"Do what you think is best, Mother. You're good at these things," Francis interjected. He stood and touched Mary's arm to signal her to do the same. "We won't object to whatever you have planned. I'm sure it'll be epic. Mary and I will just leave you to it while we… talk… outside."

"Oh that's wonderful. Maybe a tour of this place will jog Mary's memory," Marie said, not even waiting for her daughter and future son-in-law to leave, before turning back to her friend to continue their discussion.

Mary exhaled loudly once they were free of their folks. She looked at Francis shyly and then said, "Thank you."

Francis gazed back at her. "Whatever for?"

"For saving me back there."

Francis shook his head. "It was nothing. I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Yes, I would. Maybe next time."

For the first time since she got there, Francis looked at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"So, I heard you know my brother Bash and are good friends with my sister-in-law," Francis commented, trying to start a conversation.

Mary nodded. "Kenna has been one of my best friends since high school. And I met Bash through her."

Francis sighed. "Listen, I apologize for what I said earlier. It seems that our wedding is to take place sooner than I expected." He looked at Mary earnestly. "I don't want there to be any animosity between us, especially since we'll be living together as husband and wife."

Mary pondered what he was saying. And he was right. It's bad enough to be forced into this stupid union, it will be far worse if they were to add misery and contempt to the mix. "I agree. So I guess we'll just be civil and hopefully not end up being so wretched and hateful toward one another."

"Yes, let's consider this a truce. It would be pointless to be angry at each other since we both obviously detest the situation our…loving parents have so graciously put us in," Francis said sardonically, extending a hand to seal the deal.

Mary smiled back at him, and captured his hand in her smaller one. "A truce indeed."

"Ah, there you two are," Catherine said. She paused when she saw the new couple holding hands. She was taken aback at first, realizing that Francis didn't look angry at all. Well, this was a development that she approved of. After all, had she not instructed him over and over to be on his best behaviour?

Mary and Francis pulled their hands away as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to. They both turned to face Catherine.

"Come back and join us. There are some things we need to put in place before your engagement party," Catherine said.

Mary and Francis followed his mother, yet he couldn't help but ask. "I thought you and Mrs. Stuart were already taking care of things?"

"For the party and the wedding, yes, but that's not all that needs to be done."

"What else is there?" Mary inquired.

Catherine reserved her reply as they were already in the dining room. "Now that we're all here, Mary, Francis, there are some things you need to do before we announce the engagement to the whole world."

"What things?" Francis asked, confused.

"Well, son, first, Mary needs a ring," Henry said.

Francis and Mary just looked at each other.

"Oh, yes, of course. Francis, Mary needs an engagement ring," Marie exclaimed.

Catherine then added her two cents in. "How about this? You and Mary date a couple of times, be seen in public doting on each other. And then go to a jewellery store and purchase the ring. Make sure it's good one, Francis."

Francis chuckled. "What the point of all this? You've already mentioned our so-called engagement in a magazine, Mother."

"My boy, you have no idea how scheming your mother can be when it comes to circumstances like this," Henry commented before taking a drink of his scotch.

Catherine sneered at her husband before addressing her son. "I'll simply say that I already knew of your plans of proposing to Mary. And oops, I accidentally spilled the beans." There was a look in her eyes that showed a malicious side to her.

And when Mary saw it, she knew she needed to be very cautious when dealing with one Catherine Medici Valois.


	4. Chapter 4

**FATED**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reign. If I did, I'd know everything about Season 2 right now.

**A/N: **Thank you again to everyone reading, reviewing and following this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After bidding goodbye to the Stuarts, Francis stayed outside the house, watching as their guests' car disappeared completely from his sight.

He turned to go back in and was surprised to see his father waiting for him at the doorway.

"Dad?"

"It won't be so bad, Francis." Henry spoke calmly as he went to his son.

Francis remained silent, unable to look his father in the eye. While he couldn't utter a word, his brain was forming sentences he so wanted to spew.

"Mary is pretty. Perhaps you'll grow to love her," Henry suggested.

"Like you love Mom?" Francis faced his dad, his stare unwavering.

"I did love her. But…things change," Henry softly said, openly admitting the kind of relationship he and Catherine now shared.

"And now you're stuck. Pretending that you love your wife, yet we all know you'd rather be with your mistress. Is that the life you want for me?" Francis asked. "A wife on one arm, a mistress on the other?"

"I only wanted a secure future for you and your siblings." Henry justified.

"So you use me like a pawn to ensure that. You sold my happiness for a _secure future_ filled with more money and power!" Francis was beyond angry. He was hurt, and most of all, betrayed by the people he thought would stand by him through thick and thin.

"Don't you know by now? We're all but pawns in this life. My father did the same for me—"

"And now you're doing it to me," Francis finished the sentence for Henry. He felt defeated and he solemnly asked, "Didn't you ever think that maybe I wanted to marry for love?"

Henry stood tall. He thought he could reason with his son and make him see that this marriage was right. It would be beneficial for everyone involved.

"Love can be taught. It can be learned. When you have your own son, do what you see fit. But MY son…will wed Mary Stuart." Livid, Henry went back inside the house, leaving Francis to his own thoughts.

Francis could only shake his head in utter frustration. He fished his keys out of his pocket and ran to the garage. He got in his car and the engine roared to life. Francis took off with no destination in mind.

oOoOo

At two o'clock, Sebastian's cell phone rang incessantly.

"Bash, answer it, please," Kenna mumbled, being woken by the noise.

Bash, who was sleeping peacefully, spooning with his wife, groaned. He picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" His voice hoarse having just woken.

"Bash, sorry to disturb you so late. I need your help," the voice on the other end said.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Bash immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's Francis. He's missing," Henry informed him, anxiety in his tone.

"What? What do you mean he's missing? Doesn't he have some of your security tailing him at all times?"

"The damn boy ran off before anyone could follow him, and now those useless guards are trying to scour the city looking for him." Henry growled. He was angry and tired. He felt guilty for the exchange he had with Francis, but his son needed to understand his station. And coddling him wasn't going to work. Yes, he wished he could have a simpler relationship with Francis, like the one he had with Bash. But Bash wasn't his heir, Francis was.

Bash stood up and started putting on a pair of pants while balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder. "Okay, don't worry. I think I know where I might find him."

"Thank you, son." Henry sighed.

"Not a problem. I'll call you as soon as he's with me. Go get some rest." Bash ended the call and pulled a shirt on.

"What's going on?" Kenna was awake after hearing the new drama in the Valois house. She was propped up on her elbows, a sheet covering her naked body.

"No one can find Francis. I'm assuming the dinner didn't go well." Bash leaned over and kissed his wife before grabbing his car keys and running out the door.

Kenna plopped back in bed and worried for both her brother-in-law and best friend.

oOoOo

It was well past four in the morning when Bash found him in an empty club. He was slumped on the bar, shot glasses littered all around him. No one dared throw him out, especially since everyone knew who he was, and more particularly, who his father was.

"Francis," Bash called, waking his brother up.

Francis sluggishly raised his head to look at the person who sat on the stool beside him. "Bash?" A lazy grin formed on his face. "My big brother Sebastian, have you come to join me in drowning my misery?" Then he took on a curious look. "Hmmm, maybe that's what I should do. Why stop at the misery, I should just drown myself completely."

"Francis!" Bash was surprised at where his brother's thoughts had gone. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Francis, look at me. Was it really that bad?"

Francis smiled, though the light didn't reach his eyes. "No, no. Mary's gorgeous, if it's any consolation."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you thinking like this?"

"I don't love her, Bash. And I don't think I ever will. I'll be just like Dad, stuck, trapped in a cold married life," Francis said mockingly. "And… and… you want to know what I realized?" His eyes were wide and he was pointing at his brother.

Bash ordered a strong cup of coffee from the remaining bartender. He then focused on his little brother. "No, what's that?"

"We can't get divorced!" Francis laughed, giving Bash a light tap on his shoulder. "Isn't that just the best thing you've ever heard?"

Bash sighed. Since the day Francis was born, he had always looked out after him. When he wasn't allowed to play outside due to Catherine's fear that he'd get hurt, Bash would play indoors to keep Francis' company. When they were taught to ride horses, yet Francis wasn't allowed out of the paddock, Bash remained as well. When he wanted to learn about medieval weaponry and once again Francis was refrained from doing the same, he taught his brother everything he knew. But Bash knew this time would be different. While he was allowed to marry whomever he wanted, he couldn't sneak off with Francis and have him do the same.

"They're doing this for the money, Bash. It's all about making Valois Ventures bigger, richer, more powerful. And all for the measly cost of their firstborn," Francis scorned.

"Don't do this to yourself, Francis. You'll be happy, too, I promise." Bash pushed the cup of black coffee toward Francis and ordered him to drink it. While his brother was doing that, he sent a quick text message to their father, letting him know he found Francis.

oOoOo

Bash was almost dragging Francis along as they walked to the door of the Valois house. Henry was up, dressed in a robe, holding the door open for his sons.

"What happened? Where was he?" Henry questioned.

"At a bar. He drank his weight in alcohol, I think," Bash replied. "How am I supposed to get him up to his room?"

"Come on, I'll help," Henry said. Taking Francis' other arm, he placed it over his shoulder. He and Bash then both escorted Francis up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once they were there, they dropped him on to his bed, and Francis didn't even stir.

"Does he have any important meetings tomorrow?" Bash asked, looking at his passed out brother, then at his father.

Henry shook his head. "None that I know of."

"Good, because I don't think he'll be showing up. I'll look over his schedule and take over for the day," declared Bash.

"Thank God you're here," Henry commented.

"Don't," Bash ordered then went out of the room.

"What?" Henry followed, closing the door behind him.

Bash was already walking down the stairs, but Henry was quick and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you angry at me now, too? Did I raise such ungrateful sons?"

Bash looked at his father, appalled. He huffed, shook his head, and moved away from Henry's hold, continuing on his path out of that house.

Henry was still on his heels. "Don't you turn your back to me, Sebastian!"

Bash stopped at the door and faced his father, his fury expressed visibly. "Do you even see what you're doing to him? You've never treated him like a son. And now you're not even treating him like a person. You see him as some commodity you can trade. Francis is your son, he is your heir. You already have more money than you know what to do with. Why do you have to do this to him?" he yelled.

"I'm securing a better future for him," Henry answered crossly.

"That's not what he wants," Bash responded passionately.

"He doesn't know what he wants!"

"Did you even ask?" Bash shouted, staring intently at his father.

Henry had no words.

Bash pursed his lips, his hands were balled into fists and in that moment, he hated his father for the first time in his life. "You're making him suffer through the same mistake you and Catherine made. End the cycle now, Dad, before you lose Francis completely."

Henry looked at his firstborn head on. "He'll endure the same way I have."

Bash exhaled, losing all fight in him. He turned and walked out the door.

oOoOo

The elevator doors opened and Francis walked toward his office. He was surprised to find his secretary's desk empty. He threw the doors to his office wide open and was taken aback when he saw Sebastian dictating to a haggard looking Olivia.

"Bash," he called.

"Francis, you're here, good. We need to discuss a few things regarding that meeting you had with Vincenzo." Bash dismissed Olivia and started compiling the papers strewn about Francis' desk.

"What's going on?" Francis asked warily.

Bash looked toward the closed doors and then at Francis. "Well, little brother, I figured, since our generous father is doing everything he can to ensure a supposedly great and rich future for you, I suggest we do one better."

Francis walked toward the small bar in the far corner of his office and was just about to get himself a glass of scotch when Bash stopped him, covering the glass with his hand.

"Don't drink anything that will cloud your mind. I've got a great plan. Dad wants Valois Ventures to be at the top, for you, so he says. Then, we'll give him what he wants."

"What are you talking about?" Francis inquired, putting the glass and bottle of liquor back at the bar. The effects of his binge drinking still had some effect on him despite having slept the entire morning.

"We're going to secure the negotiations with Vincenzo, _and_ you'll marry Mary Stewart," Bash told him.

Francis laughed out of desperation, thinking that his brother was lured to side with his parents. "How is that a great plan?" He walked toward the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water instead.

"We'll talk with Italy, then Portugal, and then the Stewarts to begin with. We'll acquire everything that's supposed to boost Valois' equities. And once that's done, you'll take over." Bash grinned, his eyes intense with mischief.

Francis, who had his back turned to his brother, quickly whipped around to look at him. This wasn't his brother Sebastian. He was always the happy-go-lucky, go-with-the-flow kind of guy. He wasn't manipulative and scheming, and yet the man standing in front of him, who looked and talked exactly like his brother, was.

"Yes, I will be taking the reins once Dad steps down. But that's years to come," Francis said anxiously.

Bash placed a firm hand on Francis' shoulders. "No, we're pushing ahead of schedule."

"Brother, what's gotten into you?" Francis finally asked.

Bash let go of Francis and began to pace. His anger began to pick up again. After bringing Francis home and that fight with their father, Bash went back to his own house, yet he couldn't sleep. He lay in bed and stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. As soon as the sun rose, he got up and headed to work at Valois Ventures, where he held the position of one of the marketing managers in the organization. He couldn't get the quarrel with Henry out of his head. And neither could he forget Francis' words, said in desperation. He remembered meeting his baby brother for the first time. Henry told him that he was a big brother and protecting Francis was his most important duty. And that was exactly what he was doing now, even if it meant taking everything away from their father.

"Our dad and his greed, that's what. I won't just stand by and watch them ruin your life. Yes, maybe he's also thinking about you, but I doubt if this plan of theirs was meant solely for your welfare. I don't know when it happened, or why I didn't see it until now, but Henry needs to be stopped."

Francis opened the bottle and took a large swig of water to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Henry? Now, he's just Henry to you?"

"Look, I still believe that you and Mary will be great together. You're exactly alike. You're both passionate, headstrong, and you told me last night that she was gorgeous. If the closeness you had when you were kids was any indication, I think you'll end up being in a very happy marriage."

Francis smirked and hit his brother playfully.

"What I don't like is the way they're practically shoving this marriage down your throats. Why can't they just let things progress naturally?"

"I can answer that," Francis said.

"Money." Both brothers spoke wryly.

"And that's why we'll use Dad's own greed to bring his downfall," Bash revealed.

"He'll have your head for this, you know? You're taking everything away from him. Valois Ventures is his entire life, his most prized possession, his whole kingdom." Francis said.

"Yes, I know, but he can't do anything to me if you're the king." Both brothers smiled. They were, after all, their father's sons.


End file.
